Capture the Avatar
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Honora, Kya, and Bumi play a game with Aang. Gaang kids fic.


**A/N**: This is all **tspcapacity's** over on tumblr's fault. She and I talk about Zuko and Honora head canons and thus this fic.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Honora flicked her finger and sent a small patch of grass right next to where she was sitting on fire. She watched her friend Kya wave her arms and water quickly doused the flames.

"Again!" Bumi cried as he clapped his tiny hands together. Honora sighed, she hated that they had to play with Kya's little brother.

"I'm bored," Honora complained instead. "I hate it when Daddy and Mommy have all day important meetings," she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out that always worked to get her what she wanted.

"Your daddy does have a lot of important meetings. My daddy does too but every time we visit yours is always in them," Kya said as she flicked water at Bumi. He screamed and tried to bat it away.

Honora crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Daddy plays with me a lot too. Besides its your mommy who wanted the meeting anyway."

Kya popped up. "It wasn't Mommy! Grand Grand wants something with the Fire Nation and asked Mommy and Daddy to come help with the talks! Mommy then told Daddy he wasn't needed and he should watch us!"

"Daddy!" Bumi added. He looked to his sister then at Honora. His eyes grew wide. "Where's Daddy?" His voice trembled.

Honora watched Kya spring into action. The other girl wrapped her arms around her brother and made soothing shhing noises. "Daddy's somewhere around here. You know how he likes to hide for us to find him."

"Huh?" Honora asked. Daddy never hid from her.

"It's a game we play," Kya supplied. "My daddy hides and Bumi and I have to find him. My mommy doesn't like it when we play though." Honora began to pace. _This could be fun_, she thought.

She turned to her friends and smiled. "Let's plan."

* * *

Aang watched the whole thing from his hiding spot on the roof. He knew Kya would figure it out sooner or later and he did hate that Bumi was almost in tears (Kya would take care of him). Bumi suddenly looked up and Aang ducked behind the corner of the roof to hide.

Today his primary job was babysitter. Katara assured him she could moderate the talks between her father and Zuko so he could spend time with the kids. She also told him not to play the "stupid hiding game" with them but that wasn't fun. It was the way the monks would watch him, he argued (never mind that the kids liked trying to find him). Katara grumbled and he learned not to play it while she was present.

He creped around the edge to see what the kids were doing. Honora had lined up Kya and Bumi (who was sucking his thumb) and was walking in front of them explaining something. His stomach turned as he was reminded of Azula. Honora was usually sweet and caring but now he wondered. Bumi asked some question and Honora sighed and answered it while rubbing her head. So maybe just a little of her aunt and a lot of her father. Aang could deal with that (it also meant he wouldn't have to tell Zuko about his daughter).

He tried to lean closer so he could hear the kids but apparently their planning needed whispering. He watched them all nod and turn to look up. He quickly hid again. When he peeked again they were gone.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

Honora felt like her plan would work perfectly. Kya and Bumi agreed as well. Everyone was in their place: Kya was in a bush near the pond, she was crouching by the stairs, just out of sight, and Bumi was getting ready for his part. He'd been excited that they gave him the most important role.

She motioned for him to come forward and he walked into the clear section of the garden. "Honora," he cried pitifully, "Kya? Where are you?! Kya! Kya I want Daddy! Daddy!" He even began to cry. Honora asked him if he could cry on cue and he'd almost burst into tears right then (she liked this kid more and more).

She smiled and waited. She was going to win.

* * *

At Bumi's cries Aang sprang into action. He quickly opened his glider and swooped down next to his son. "It's all right Bumi," he cooed, "Daddy's here, no need to cry," he wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him close.

"Now!" Bumi screamed into his arm and suddenly Aang was wet and there was a distinct lack of air going to his lungs.

He discovered the cause a moment later when Honora screeched in his ear "I CAPTURED YOU!" as she tightened her grip on his neck. The wet was from his daughter's over enthusiastic waterbending. She was currently dancing around chanting about getting Daddy. Bumi wriggled out of his arms to join in.

He laughed breathlessly while trying to pry Honora's arms from his neck. "You all win. You can let go now Honora."

"No," she said stubbornly. "Not till I show Daddy."

Aang succeeded in not slapping his palm to his forehead. "It is almost time for lunch. Why don't we go get everyone?" His kids jumped up and down saying "Mommy" over and over again. "Honora-"

"Princess Honora," she corrected without relaxing her grip. Aang resisted rolling his eyes.

"Fine Princess Honora you can hold my hand instead."

"No." Aang needed to have a talk with Zuko and Mai right now about their daughter.

He wrangled the children to the throne room where the meeting was taking place. Right before they entered (with proper announcements no less) Honora jumped off his back and ran inside.

* * *

Zuko rubbed the back of his head from where Katara actually hit him. He was about to yell at her when he heard "Daddy!" screamed by his daughter. She ran right up to him and threw herself in his lap. He grunted as she knocked the wind out of him (when did she get so big?).

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy I captured the Avatar!" She said happily smiling brightly up at him.

He heard Katara try to turn her laugh into a cough while Mai didn't even try to hide her laughter. Aang laughed as he made his way towards the others. "Sweetheart, uh, well that's very nice but," Zuko was at a loss as to what to say.

"Come on Zuko, tell your daughter how proud you are that a five year old did what you couldn't," Katara teased.

"Not helping," Zuko grumbled.

"Oh come on Sifu Hotman-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You should be proud of the way she took charge," Aang finished.

Bumi climbed on to Katara's lap and began chanting "Mommy hungry" before Zuko could answer.

"Dear why don't you tell the story over lunch? We can resume talks later," Katara offered as she stood and picked up Bumi.

"I'll tell the story!" Honora claimed as she stood as well.

For years she told the story every chance she got. She even got a little satisfaction for being the only member of the Fire Nation Royal Family in five generations who could say that she captured the Avatar.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.** Also its my birthday this coming Saturday.


End file.
